


How did It die, Daddy?

by peachesandwine



Series: 50 words for murder (and I'm every one of them) [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Blood and Gore, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandwine/pseuds/peachesandwine
Summary: CrackCrackCrackCrackThere were two things in life that Park Jihoon found fascinating. The first one would be Kang Daniel, and the second one would be the sound of bones crushing.





	How did It die, Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Bloody and gore and nasty.

 

\- {  **In here we lay our sins } -**

 

* * *

 

_“How did it die, Daddy?”_

_His father stared at him with such a morbid fury, his sadistic smile contorted into one of those horrified ones. The young boy could see his nostrils flared and the way his breaths hitched into deep takes signaled how much his father tried to hold onto that fragile grip of his sanity. His deep sunken eyes and red-raging expression matched well with the dripping blood on his hands. It looked rather tormented, he thought. There was something lurked behind that twisted gaze and his oddly crooked smile. The way it blended so well and so calming, to the point where it almost screamed— beautiful. It was strangely enticing, the way the blood pooled around his feet as he stood there, eyeing his only son with such an expression._

_Jihoon could only stared at the display in fascination. His bright doe eyes that once hold the innocence of the world watched the scene unfolded before him. It’s oddly exciting, to see what was once remain attached being torn apart. Parts by parts, layers by layers and Jihoon couldn’t contain his excitement when all the flesh has been removed, leaving the bones as the remains. The young boy reverted his gaze to the shiny object on the corner of the room and his wide eyes watched with pure curiosity as his father lazily made his way to the sledgehammer, before dragging the tool to the table where the bones were._

 

_CRACK_

 

_Once._

 

_CRACK_

 

 

_Twice._

 

_CRACK_

 

_Thrice, he counted with little stubby finger of his in excitement. Crack—crack—crack— he needed more of those cracking sound— Crack—crack—crack—the sickening sound of bones crushing under that shiny, heavy object (which later he learned that it was called sledgehammer) somehow brought up a sudden thrill. It was meant to be confusing, this odd kind of fascination, but it didn’t. It didn’t really matter to Jihoon because it felt like fireworks were pumping through his veins and it made his little heart exploded with warm feelings, something that he had never felt before._

_So, when the noise stopped, so was the warm feelings in his chest and upon realizing the fact that now his father had caught him redhandedly, Jihoon gulped in fear. The sledgehammer was still on his father’s grip and Jihoon wondered how much it hurt if the tool come in contact with his head. Probably hurts a lot, he pondered, yet it will probably make louder cracking sound. Jihoon’s hazelnut-colored orbs instantly gleamed in excitement._

_More cracking._

_His father still rooted on his spot, blood still dripping through his hand and onto the sledgehammer, creating another pool of blood on the wooden floor as he eyed his son with amusement. He slowly took a few steps forward, eyes glinting wickedly at the young boy— his little son, his only son, his sweet little son—who looked so pure and innocent with those bright doe eyes and delicate features that stared at him with such admiration. Such a dangerous innocence, one thing that was hard to find nowadays._

_The man found himself crouching in front of his son so that their eyes met and for the first time, he saw something else other than the universe’s galaxy in the boy’s warm hazel orbs. He dropped the sledgehammer to the ground and raised his hands to cup his son’s cheeks, tainting the rose-coloured cheeks with blood. He smiled wickedly. “Tell me, my dear boy. Would you like to hear a bedtime story?”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Juuuust a little series of nasty and shitty drabble. Probably nothing much, something that I'll write if I feel frustrated and angry. haha.


End file.
